121613-Beau-Kate
08:36 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:36 -- 08:36 CA: Hey Kate... 08:36 CA: I don't think I got the chance to properly thank you... 08:36 CA: for what you did, healing me and all... 08:36 AA: Don't worry about it too much Beau. 08:36 CA: Because it seems the wound was worse than it seemed... 08:36 AA: I'm more worried about Libby. 08:37 CA: If you hadn't healed it, I'd have lost my leg... 08:37 CA: Oh? Is something wrong?... 08:37 AA: Libby... just told me that she thinks Jack knows where she is now. 08:37 CA: She told me the same... 08:38 AA: I'm so angry! 08:39 AA: There's nothing we can do to help her now. 08:41 CA: Yes we can, we can't give up like that... 08:41 CA: From what I hear, he doesn't exactly know her position... 08:41 CA: we just have to be really careful to not give it away... 08:42 AA: He's so much more powerful than us, if we had just a bit more time we might be able to prepare. 08:42 AA: But she said she has at most a few weeks. 08:42 CA: no! We can't give up!... 08:43 CA: W-we can't... 08:43 CA: You're the LEADER Kate! If you give up, we're hopeless!... 08:43 AA: I'm not giving up, but I'm not going to take on a suicide mission either. 08:43 AA: We need to work together and be as strong as possible if we are going to be able to help libby. 08:45 CA: I have an idea... 08:45 CA: so far we're just mish mashing items together in hopes of creating good item's right?... 08:46 AA: Yes. 08:46 CA: Well, what if we ask Libby to help, so that we can make some really useful items we can use to help her... 08:47 CA: and we'd go all out, I mean Jack'd allready be there... 08:47 CA: so you can use your power free reign... 08:47 AA: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone for now. 08:48 AA: I'm not going to bother her much more. 08:48 CA: I can't... Kate I can't lose anyone else... 08:49 AA: I think there is more we need to be doing first. 08:49 AA: If Libby thinks we can handle it when the time comes for us to fight him, we will. 08:50 CA: okay... 08:50 CA: I'm going to stay calm... 08:51 AA: Good. 08:51 AA: She will call us if she needs us. 08:52 CA: but I have to go, I... *sniff* I have to go... check on Sami's condition... 08:52 AA: Beau. 08:52 CA: hmm?... 08:52 AA: I think I'm going to have to heal Sami. 08:52 CA: no! You don't!... 08:53 CA: We don't need Jack having a reason to show up here!... 08:53 AA: Beau, if Jack is going after Libby... 08:53 CA: Kate I'm sorry but I protect my friends first, and using your power has too many risks right now... 08:54 CA: She'll be up by the end of the week, not even... 08:54 AA: If he's going after Libby, we're going to need all the help we can get. 08:54 AA: And also, he is probably distracted with her. 08:54 AA: If we can pull focus from her, we might help her escape. 08:54 AA: Either way, I think it's a win-win for us. 08:55 CA: Kate, you don't know what I do about this, I've been on the recieving end of it... 08:55 CA: I try and stay collected, but it's a terrifying thing... 08:56 AA: Beau, I won't rewind all of her, just her leg. 08:56 AA: That's all! 08:56 CA: You don't know if you can!... 08:56 AA: I have to try! 08:56 CA: You don't!!! 08:57 CA: you don't have to try anything, you're power is not a cure all!!! 08:57 CA: It's dangerous!!! 08:57 CA: and I'm sorry, but I can't put let you put everyone at risk like that!!! 08:58 AA: Damnit, Beau. 08:59 CA: I'm sorry Kate, but I just can't... 08:59 CA: I have all the medications we need for it, we don't even need you to heal her... 09:00 AA: Why can't you trust me? 09:00 CA: Kate... 09:00 CA: We elected you leader... 09:01 CA: but that doesn't mean you can just do things that affect all of us yourself... 09:02 AA: So, what? 09:02 AA: We proceed with a badly injured player, hindering our progress, thus wasting time we could be using to get stronger so we might be able to help Libby? 09:03 CA: You say that like she'll be like this forever... 09:04 CA: It will take, a WEEK max, for her to be better... 09:04 AA: We're short on time as it is... 09:07 AA: Whatever. 09:07 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:07 --